The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Blue Diamond’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut flower-type Aster cultivars with uniform plant growth habit, strong flowering stems, large decorative inflorescences and attractive ray floret colors.
The new Aster originated from a cross-pollination in July, 2002 in Ter Aar, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Aster hybrida identified as code number Nvlgr 99123, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Aster hybrida identified as code number Nvlgr 99240, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Ter Aar, The Netherlands in July, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Ter Aar, The Netherlands in August, 2003. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.